Lust for Life (album)
}}Untitled fifth album is the fifth studio album and fourth major-label record by Lana Del Rey. It is set to be released in 2017. Background In December 2015, three months after the release of her third major-label studio album Honeymoon, Del Rey opened up about writing her next record in an interview with NME, saying "I do have early thoughts about what I’d like to do with next album. My label, Interscope, is pretty flexible and open to my records coming out at any time, so I don’t have that pressure. I’m just happy to be able to keep on making music I can stand behind. That’s enough for me."[http://www.nme.com/features/a-letter-from-lana-del-rey-the-full-nme-cover-interview-757009 Horner, Al (2015) A Letter From Lana Del Rey – The Full NME Cover Interview. NME. date: February 18, 2017] In January 2017, the song "Love" was registered under the title "Young In Love"HFA Song Code: YV84J0 to the Harry Fox Agency.[http://www.idolator.com/7655545/lana-del-rey-registers-new-song-young-in-love Wass, Mike. (2017). "2017 Is Looking Up! Lana Del Rey Registers New Song “Young & In Love”". Idolator. date: February 18, 2017] The title of the track had been long speculated previous to this due to leaks of information on social media by fans. The track leaked in full on February 17, 2017 before any official announcement had been made regarding the song or the upcoming album by Del Rey or her team. The next day, February 18, it was rush released onto iTunes worldwide. It is confirmed that the album will include guest featured artists and it is set to be released in 2017. About the album, Del Rey stated "I made my first 4 albums for me, but this one is for my fans and about where I hope we are all headed."https://twitter.com/MuuMuse/status/833106884567642112 Production It's expected that Del Rey will work with previous producers Rick Nowels and Emile Haynie, both of who worked on "Love" alongside Benny Blanco. On November 4, 2015, long-time collaborator Justin Parker posted an Instagram photo of himself and Del Rey in a studio together, hinting towards potential involvement in new music.[https://www.instagram.com/p/9p62H4gR3G/ Parker, Justin (2015) "'Who me?'" Instagram. date: February 17, 2017] Two songs, "Beautiful People" and "Wild One", written by Del Rey and Parker had been registered earlier in the year. Sound and writing On February 15, 2016, Billboard posted a short video interview with Del Rey on the Pre-GRAMMY Gala Red carpet opening up about the new records sound. Del Rey explained, that while the album would be in a different direction to her previous record Honeymoon, "it's kinda in the same aesthetic" and "fourth major-label studio album has more to do with just like... I don't know... a clarity of inner dialogue that I feel is coming through better."[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlMubg8lazM Billboard (2016) Lana Del Rey: Clive Davis Pre-GRAMMY Gala Red Carpet | 2016. YouTube. date: February 18, 2017] Release and promotion The album is scheduled to be released in 2017.[http://www.billboard.com/articles/news/7694240/lana-del-ray-love-posters-los-angeles-new-album Frankel, Jillian (2017) Lana Del Ray Cinematic 'Love' Posters Around L.A. Stir New Album Speculation. Billboard. date: February 18, 2017] Promotional posters advertising the music video for "Love" directed by Rich Lee, were found across Los Angeles on February 17, 2017.[http://popcrush.com/lana-del-rey-love-promotional-posters-young-in-love/ Stern, Bradley. (2017). "Lana Del Rey ‘Love’ Promotional Posters Are Popping Up Out of Nowhere". PopCrush. date: February 17, 2017] The lead single, "Love" was officially released worldwide on February 18, 2017. Singles The first single serving as the lead single from the record, "Love", was officially released worldwide on February 18, 2017, shortly after being leaked online. The single was met with positive reactions and charted in the top 10 on iTunes in many countries. LoveYAIL.jpg|"Love"|link=Love (song) Possible songs Since the release of Honeymoon, a total of four tracks have been registered with Del Rey as a collaborator and could be featured on the upcoming album. * "Beautiful People" * "Wild Side" * "Wild One" References Category:Albums Category:Studio albums